The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow peach tree, Prunus persica L. Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CRISPBELLA’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, large fruit with very good eating quality, flesh fruit for fresh market in late June in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France. Contrast is made to ‘ALLREDAL’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,865) and ‘CRISPDELICE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,231) peach tree, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘CRISPBELLA’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has a medium period flowering, fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.